Subject Alpha
Subject Alpha is the third VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. Overview Same with The Fates / Switcher, this character is composed of three female characters (1 for Global Risk, 1 for Black List and the other one is specifically meant for Mutation and Zombie Modes). Again, she has a unique and exclusive voice set separated from the others. She has the usual Furious Kick and Throwing Knives abilities, but she also boasts two new features: *Subject Alpha can express different emotions by pressing N'. The player can select any of the seven emotions listed by pressing its correspondent number key. She can clap, taunt with her hand, take a picture, take a selfie, express admiration, cross her arms, and salute. ''(Special voice clips and sound effects play while expressing emotions) *In Mutation Mode, when Subject Alpha gets infected, she can shapeshift into any other mutant character by pressing '''F. She can change characters after a cooldown of 20 seconds. Availability *'CF China:' Sunflower *'CF North America:' Trixy *'CF Vietnam:' Athena *'CF Russia:' Agent Alpha *'CF Japan:' Subject Alpha *'CF Europe:' Subject Alpha *'CF Philippines:' Subject Alpha (Soon) Features *'Emotion:' Ability to express emotions by pressing the N''' key. *'''Shapeshifter: Ability to change to other mutant characters by pressing the F''' key (even if the player don't have them); with a cooldown of 20 seconds. *Furious Kick:' Only for BL and GR character (press '''E'). *[[Shadow Blades|'Shadow Blades']]:''' Throwable knives (Press '''2); cannot be used in Ghost Mode (BL), Ghost Vs. Mutants and Knife Matches. *'Special Character:' Available in Zombie Modes and Mutation Modes. Retains all bonus perks. *'200% EXP' points bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everybody in the same room. *'20% GP' bonus for everybody in the same room. Trivia * The Special characters' emotion sound depends on which side you join the game (for example: You join the game on the Black List side, you will have the BL emotion sound, vice versa for Global Risk), while her radio message is re-used from GR. * As a mutant, you cannot use the Shapeshifter skill when you are on any slides. * Sometimes, the HUD of when she is expressing her emotions changes, it could either be close, normal and far. It is unknown why this happened. * Her BL promotional artworks show similarities to the character Harley Quinn from the Suicide Squad movie. * In CF Vietnam, this character is named Athena, the goddess of wisdom, craft and war in Greek mythology. ** Also in CF Vietnam, similar to Venus (The Fates) and Sonoko (Switcher), Athena also have two variants: original and special. The special character is only obtained through events and it shares Special character model for both GR and BL. * Subject Alpha BL's HUD is re-used the gloves from Switcher (Special). * If you equipped any helmet or glasses for Subject Alpha (GR and Special), their masks will be removed and revealing their "face", similar to SAS. * The GR and Special character of Subject Alpha look identical to each other, especially their masks, hair style (with different color) and a golden decoration on their forehead. Thus, they're maybe the same person or twin. ** They also shares the same killsound and radio voices, which is unseen in other VVIP characters. * Uniquely, similar to the announcement for winning a Black Market prize, expressing any emotion will also automatically announce a unique message (based on the emotion that the player choose), for example, if player choose clapping emotion, it will announce a message "Name is clapping" to other players in the same room. * In CF Vietnam, CF Russia and CF NA, the emotion sound effects doesn't play for unknown reason. Only Subject Alpha's special voice clips will be played. * The BL character was supposed to have pink-purple color on her outfit, as can be seen in original artwork and screenshots. It was changed later, now her outfit has orange color instead. Gallery Artwork= Subject BL.jpg|Artwork (BL - Original) Subject_gr_2.png|Artwork (BL) Subject GR.jpg|Artwork (GR) Subject SP.jpg|Artwork (Special) SubjectAlpha.png|Artwork |-| Black List= SubjectAlpha_BL_(1).png|HUD SubjectAlpha_BL_(2).png|Overview SubjectAlpha_BL_(3).png|Side View SUBJECT_ALPHA_BL.png|Loading icon |-| Global Risk= SubjectAlpha_GR_(1).png|HUD SubjectAlpha_GR_(2).png|Overview SubjectAlpha_GR_(3).png|Side View SUBJECT_ALPHA_GR.png|Loading icon |-| Special= SUBJECT_ALPHA_SP.png|Loading icon |-| Emotions= Subject_Alpha_Clapping.png|Clapping Subject_Alpha_Taunting.png|Tauting Subject_Alpha_Taking_A_Picture.png|Taking A Picture Subject_Alpha_Taking_A_Selfie.png|Taking A Selfie Subject_Alpha_Admiring.png|Admiring Subject_Alpha_Crossing_Her_Arms.png|Crossing Arms Subject_Alpha_Saluting.png|Saluting Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:VVIP